Multi-spectral and hyper-spectral imagers are 2D imaging devices that collect spectral information over a spectral range, such as discrete wavelength ranges (multi-spectral) or continuous wavelength ranges (hyper-spectral). Such devices may be used to obtain spatially resolved spectral information for applications such as agriculture and food processing where spectrally and spatially resolved information can be used to assess moisture in crops and bruising in fruits. Similar technology is also used in medical applications to determine tissue oxygen level, for example.
The typical device uses a 2D imager and optics containing a dispersing prism or grating. The device operates as a line scanner in which a sample passing by the device is scanned and the incoming light is dispersed onto an imager. As the device completes the scan of the object, an image of the object is created that is spectrally resolved. The spectrally resolved image can then be devolved into individual wavelengths allowing for identification of chemicals that contribute to the spectral response in the image. As an example, identifying a water spectral component in such an image enables users to then encode the image for water content and show the chemical signature of water in the image. This is one application of spectral imaging for crop fields. Another type of spectral imager captures a full field image for each wavelength. In this type of design, the object is illuminated at various wavelengths and for each wavelength, an image is captured. The captured image cube can then be analyzed and chemically resolved to display the chemical of interest in a multi-wavelength image. Another alternative to the above design uses a tunable filter or a set of optical filters that are scanned past the imager to generate the image cube for chemical encoding.
One drawback of the above techniques is processing speed, which is governed by either how fast the object can move past the spectral line scanner or how quickly each wavelength can be captured in the imager. For applications where it is not possible for the object to be moving, such as a patient, the acquisition time can be very long. A chemically encoded image may take tens of seconds to generate, making it infeasible for real-time measurements.